The Battle of Tetra 9
by Youkai3
Summary: A dreadnaught's recolection of the last battle he was in with his original body. sorry if it is bad this is my first try


That battle is so far behind me buried in my past. Let me think.... Ah yes now my recolition of the Battle of Tetra 6. The day had begun like any standard day with morning prayer and battle practice. I am ultramarines Assalt sergent kapal Strom. About an hour into battle practice we were alerted to a problem on the planet of Tetra 6. As it had turned out there was a research station ther that was being salvaged by a small salvage team the team was then attacked by a band of orks,and we were not going to let them take our technology . so my squad along with a large attack force was sent to retake the research station. we boarded the ship and headed to the planet to aid others in battle. When our ship arrived i could see other ultramarine ships in orbit that had already begun the battle we moved into a low orbit over the planet and i could see the flashes of explosions from our mighty weapons and the outlines of our war titans.we were ready to go on and fight for the emporer. I got in the drop pod with my squad we tested our jump pack just hovering a little.  
  
"One minute to launch may the emporer bless all of your great soldiers." The ships captain shouted over the intercom.  
  
"Okay kiddies you heard him, we launch in one minute; you had better be ready. We're going to show those green skins a little ultramarine hospitality. Now, are you ready to fight and die for the emporer?" I comanded.  
  
"Sir yes we are sir." The rest of my squad chimed in unison.  
  
"Okay, for the empoer." I yelled.  
  
"For the emporer" said the rest.  
  
"Launch comensing." The computer said; And with that I felt a sudden lurch as our drop pod was blasted away from the ship.   
  
There I sat praying for the rest of my squad. We had, over the years, become a sort of family; we had been through so much. My best friend was in this squad, his name was Marcos Reap, and little did I know that out of the whole squad I would be one of the two that would survive.  
  
"Now at proper altitude. Prepare for disembark." Chimed the computer.  
  
"Okay boys, this is it. Turn on youyr jump packs and show them what your made of." At once I heard all the little bleeps and whines as we turned on our jump packs. I loaded my plasma pistole and turned on my chain sword and with that the doors opened and we all were pulled out of the pod, and we turned our thrust to optimum output, and flew over and ork camp. We unloaded a pay load of melt bombs. I watched as ork body parts flew all over the place. We had the element of suprise, it was success. We dropped power and landed infront of an ork.  
  
"Urk, umans!" cried the ork in suprise, I then proceeded to blow the stupid things brains out, it was beautiful his brain splattered over my face plate. Then I charged in to combat, decapitating all the orks I could. I then came across my friend Marcus. He was in a fight with the war boss.  
  
"Kapal, umf hrgg; get back, ack, I'll handle him." Yelled Marcus.  
  
"Ha, u stupd umans, u kant beant me." And with that, right before my eyes, the war boss reached out with his claw and crushed Marcus's head like a melon; his body twitched a few times before going limp. The ork then licked the still warm blood from his claw and chuckled. "Mmm, tasty. I forit how godd umens taste." He growled.  
  
"Marcus, nooooo. You...you son of a bitch. I'm gonna make you wish you never did that." I screamed. I then threw my plasma pistol aside and ran forward, rollied out of the war boss's grasp. I grabed Marcus's still running chain sword and turned own my own. I then got into a fight with the war boss, he swung his ugh choppa down, I blocked with my sword . Then, using Marcuses sword, I cut off his arm.  
  
"Auggg, u cut me arm off umen." The ork cried.  
  
"That was for Marcus you stupid piece of shit." I said to him.  
  
That ork bled so much that by the time he stopped i was covered in orc blood. I could smell it, it was so fould i had to take my helmet off. I stood there looking at him a toothy grin crept across him face. I grined to, I then charged him swinging both swords and a fierce battle ensued. We fought hard and fast, swing here, blocking there. I then cut the hydraulics on his meck suit causing an explosion, blowing me back and covering me with ork entrails.  
  
I then got up and looked around, the orks were all looking at the smokey crater where their boss once stood. I coughed, catching their attention.  
  
"Det umen kill de boss, git im." One of them howled. They all charged me at once, I fought on, but I was losing. There were just too many of them, I got wounded badly and fell unconcious.  
  
When I woke up, I couldn't move. I felt strange, like I had no body, looked around. I was back on board one of our largest war ships. I tried to move and i heard the whining of machinery. I then heard a voice. "Ah, you're awake. Very good. Now, hold still humf. There did you feel that?" Asked a techmarine.  
  
"Ow, yes I felt that. Why are you working on me, and not a doctor?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, your body was almost completely destoryed, but Maranus felt that you were still valuable, so." I cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it. You put me inside a dread nought didn't you." I said.  
  
"Yes I did put you in a dreadnought. It's a prototype." He said.  
  
"What kind of prototype?" I asked.  
  
"Well, this one is smaller, faster, more agile, and has a powerful jet pack on the back...so you can still lead your new squad of assault marines." He exclained.  
  
"Where is my squad?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid they all perished. I am sorry about that." He said.  
  
"That's okay. They all died with honor." I said.  
  
"Oh wait, one man did survive, although, it was very difficult. I believe his name is Marcus Reap, he is also in a new prototype like yours." He said.  
  
"Marcus is alive...hurry up and finish already." I yelled  
  
"Okay, okay, you can get up now." I got up. "How do you feel? Any dizziness, or pain; any problems of the sort?" He questioned.  
  
"I feel very strong and fast. I feel good, but where is Marus?"  
  
"Hey, i'm right here." He said through his new body."  
  
"Oh man, I thought you were dead." I exclaimed.  
  
"No, but I have a terrible headache." He said. We both laughed, and then the door opened and in walked Maranus Calgar  
  
"Greetings officers. I have come to personally promote you both to vetran sergents. You will both have your own squads and test out our new assault dreadnaught."  
  
Sir thank you sir." We both said.  
  
"Good, now go meet your new squads, and tell them the rules for me." He said, and then walked out.  
  
After that we both went to our new squads, and told them our rules and left to our different missions. I fought in many different wars, but always with Marcus and his squad.  
  
The End. 


End file.
